Cat-Back Riding
by TheMoonMonster
Summary: The Littles go horseback riding, only to discover that Stuart is far to small. To make up for it, the mouse convinces Snowbell to be his horse. For AnthonyAngrywolf. One-shot. Short.


"Really? That sounds so cool!" George shrieked, excited.

"What's cool?" Stuart comes into the living room, having heard George excited.

"Mom and Dad are taking us horseback riding at the park!" George beamed.

"Really? Sounds fun!" Stuart said, smiling with his brother.

"Um, Stuart, honey... don't you think you're a bit... too small for horseback riding?" Their mother asked.

Stuart chuckled. "C'mon, how big can the horses be?"

**Later, at the horse-riding park-**

"Oh." Stuart's jaw droped at how much bigger the horse was then him.

"Sorry, son," his father said to him. "We can go home and do something else if you'd like."

Stuart shook his head. "Nah, you guys and George have fun. I'll stay here with Snowbell," he gestured to the white cat, who came along for the ride. The family shrugged and mounted their horses.

Snowbell growled. "I'd rather get my tail run over than to hang out with you."

Stuart chuckled. "That can be arranged."

"Hey!" Snowbell snips.

Stuart waved it off. "Forget it. I've got an idea."

Snowbell laughed sarcastically. "Oh, no. Should I call the cops now or-"

"Shut up for a minute. " He pointed to the manager's office. "They have some dress up clothes in the office for the kids. I noticed some horse costumes in there your size, so-"

"Oh, no,no, no!" Snowbell growled. "I will not be your horse!"

Stuart rolled his eyes. "Listen. I know where Mom and Dad keep the extra cat treats. I can get them for you."

Snowbell's eyes gleamed. "The liver treats?"

Stuart nodded.

Snowbell looked both ways. "Okay, I'm in. Let's go get the costume."

They walked into the office and sneak into the kid's area.

"Okay, so, this is it?" Snowbell asked, looking at the costume.

"Yep. Just slip it on. Then we can go."

Snowbell looked at him, annoyed. "Seriously?"

"Oh, right. Cats don't have thumbs. Here." Stuart slipped on the bottom, giving him a chestnut color on the lower half of his body, as well as a tail.

"And the head." Stuart slipped on the front just so he can breathe, talk, and see.

"I look stupid," Snowbell complained.

"No, no! You look great!" Stuart smiled. "Okay, now if we can sneak past the receptionist, we should be home free."

They creeped by the secretary. She was obviously too caught up in her conversation on her phone to notice a cat and mouse sneaking by her desk.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. I'll be sure to tell him that. Uh-huh. Well, I see where you're coming from. Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. Good-bye, Mother."

They exit and Snowbell sighed irritably.

"Okay. Get this over with."

Stuart grins and mounts the cat, causing Snowbell to growl slightly.

"Alrighty boy. Hi-ya!"

Snowbell looked back at him.

"Nuh-uh."

"Sorry."

They walk a way, down the path, slowly admiring nature.

Suddenly, they hear a low growl.

"What's that?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying around to find out!" Snowbell said and takes off the other way.

"Hey! Snowbell! Slow down!" Stuart shouted. Apparently, his shouts where heard by the creature who growled.

Or, more so, creature_s_.

A few dogs stepped out, one a tall rottweiler, the others small bull dogs.

"Who're you?" the bigger one asked.

"This is my friend, Snowbell. He's a cat." Stuart dismounted the feline.

The dogs laughed. "He doesn't look much like a cat. He looks more like a dwarfed pony!"

"I'm in costume!" Snowbell shouted, clearly offended.

"I'm Stuart Little," Stuart said, ignoring the insult.

"What a fitting name." The bigger one said again, chuckling. "Listen, you are in our territory. We aren't very kind to tresspassers."

"Aren't we in the park?" Stuart asked.

"Yes, but this is our part of the park. Leave now."

"Why can't we all just share it?"

"Hey, cotton ball. Now's not the time for you're kindergarden teachings," Snowbell warned.

"You won't listen? Fine, have it your way. Let's get 'em, boys!"

"Let's go, now!" Snowbell took Stuart by his shirt and took off running.

"Whup!" Stuart shouted, startled, but climbed to Snowbell's back, poking him in the eye in the process.

"Watch it!" Snowbell shouted angrily.

"Sorry!" Stuart apologized. He turned around. "They're gaining on us! Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as a cat can without all the pressure!" Snowbell called.

"Uh... quick! Through there!" Stuart pointed to a tunnel just thick enough for Snowbell to get through. Sure enough, the bigger dog tried to get through, but got stuck.

"Augh! If we ever see you two again, we'll kill ya! Now, can you give me a paw over here?"

The two stared at him in disbelief. "Uh, get your dorks to do it," Snowbell remarks before walking to the other side, Stuart still on his back.

"Man, that was so much fun! Let's do it again!" Stuart said excitedly.

"Let's...not," Snowbell paused. "But, yeah, it was fun."

"Hey, what happened to your costume?" Stuart asked.

Snowbell examined himself. "Huh, guess it came off during the chase."

"Now, we need to get back to the others, surely their riding would be done by now," Stuart commented.

"Stuart! Snowbell!" A young voice called.

"George?" Stuart turned around.

"We've been looking for you two! Our ride just ended ten minutes ago, so we haven't been looking long, so Mom and Dad aren't mad," George came up to the duo.

"Good," Stuart said. "How was the ride?"

"Okay, I guess. It was boring, since the horse didn't go faster than, maybe one mile per hour," George laughed.

Stuart laughed along with him, and noticed his parents come up.

"There you two are! Ready to go?" Mrs. Little asked.

"You bet," Stuart hopped in the car.

"Oh, mouse?" Snowbell called.

"Yeah?" Stuart looked over at him.

"Never speak of that horrid costume again."


End file.
